


First Appearance

by gwenfrankenstien



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Fanart, Fashion & Couture, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Batkids drawn in fashions from the year of their first appearance.





	1. Dick Grayson




	2. Bette Kane




	3. Barbara Gordon




	4. Jason Todd




End file.
